Esse beijo doce
by A Evans B Potter
Summary: Gina não consegue parar de sorrir. Afinal, ela está casando com Harry Potter. Certo? Só pra quem já terminou HBP.


__

Nota: Heyyyy! Você que tá lendo isso aqui, deve parar imediatamente se ainda não leu "Half blood Prince" pq contêm vários spoilers. Okay?

Bom, essa ñ é uma das minhas melhores histórias mas eu quero postar mesmo assim... então sejam legais e deixem uma review.

Sinopse: Gina ñ consegue parar de sorrir... mas ela tem um bom motivo. Afinal, está casando com Harry.

Disclaimer: Tudo pertence a J.K. à editora dela, A Warner e etc, etc, etc... infelizmente aquela pequena fortuna ñ me pertence... assim como os personagens da série.

Esse beijo doce

Gina fez um movimento com sua varinha e quando olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho, seus ruivos e brilhantes cabelos agora caiam numa cascata de cachos. E então sua própria imagem sorriu, no dia que seria o mais feliz de sua vida.

Então ouviu a porta se abrir e os passos de Hermione soarem no até então silencioso cômodo.

— Você está...— enxugou com as pontas dos dedos um par de lágrimas que escorriam por sua face— simplesmente maravilhosa.

Gina sorriu pra ela, um sorriso tão genuíno, tão cheio de felicidade e esperanças que era contagiante. Hermione a pegou pela mão e perguntou:

— Pronta?

A ruiva olhou uma ultima vez para o espelho e com um aceno de cabeça deixou o quarto.

No salão comunal estavam seus pais e irmãos,— exceto Percy— Fleur que parecia um tanto quanto entediada,

Luna Lovegood com um ar mais sonhador que nunca, as irmãs Patil, Lilá Brown, e mais algumas amigas que foram do seu ano.

— Oh querida. Esplendorosa, é a palavra que te define.

Gina se esforçou para não chorar ao ouvir as palavras da mãe. Então sorriu. Mais uma vez naquele dia, mais uma vez naquele mês, mais uma vez desde aquela noite que tudo acabara e Harry a pedira em casamento ela sorrira.

Voldemort fora reduzido à pó, a maioria dos Comensais da Morte morreram graças aos membros da Ordem da Fênix e de vários aurores. Nada mais os impedia.

Suspirou e segurou a mão do pai apertado, quase que bloqueando o sangue de passar pelas veias. Acenaram para ela e deixaram o salão comunal da Grifinória. Agora, era só pai e filha.

— Gina, minha querida. Antes de te conduzir para o que eu tenho certeza que será uma vida repleta de felicidades, eu gostaria de te dizer algumas palavras.— disse o Sr. Weasley. Gina o encarou um tanto quanto preocupada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?— ele sorriu.

— Não. Eu só quero te dizer, que te desejo muita felicidade, minha filha. E que a cada dia que passa você me deixa mais orgulhoso.

Era inevitável agora, Gina teve que deixar aquelas lágrimas insistentes rolarem. Piscou enquanto suspirava, feliz. Era o melhor dia de sua vida.

— Vamos?— e saindo pelo buraco do retrato, eles deixaram a sala comunal.

Desceram as escadas e Gina parou no último degrau, para poder ver o monte de pessoas que olhavam pra ela como se ela fosse um pedaço do sol, brilhando pra eles.

Então, virou um pouco mais a cabeça e o avistou. Lá estava ele, a encarando, a admirando com seus olhos de um verde intenso. Faltava pouco agora, para ele ser finalmente dela. Muito pouco.

Gina desceu o último degrau levantando um pouco do vestido de seda, bordado com flores e pequenas fadinhas.

Passou entre as fileiras de cadeiras, as fileiras de pessoas que estavam verdadeiramente felizes por ela. O caminho parecia tão longo... Harry parecia nunca se aproximar. O que pareceram horas depois, seu pai a conduziu à Harry e finalmente ela pode ter as mãos dele nas suas.

Os olhares dos jovens apaixonados se cruzaram em segundos eternos, sem nenhuma palavra, os dois dizendo o quanto se amavam.

Ouviu um pigarreio e olhou para frente. O homem que ali estavam com sua barba prateada parecia pronto para começar a cerimônia.

Antes de se virar definitivamente para Dumbledore, Gina olhou uma última vez para Harry. Ele sorria para ela, sua face serena, seu cabelo mais despenteados que nunca, uma expressão tão feliz, que sentira muita falta anteriormente.

— Gina? Gina?— vagarosamente, abriu os olhos e viu Hermione à sua frente— está na hora.

Gina olhou à sua volta. Estava no seu quarto na Toca. Seu quarto na Toca? Mas acabara de... empurrou o cobertor para o lado e vislumbrou a camisola lilás que vestia. Mas e o seu vestido branco? Passou a mão pelos cabelos e viu o quão bagunçados estavam. Refreou um choro, um choro desconsolado que podia ser guardado para depois. Depois que Hermione não estivesse mais lá. Para depois, quando estivesse uma vez mais sozinha.

— Todo mundo já tomou café. Fleur quer vir se arrumar.— Hermione contraiu um sorriso tímido.

— Eu já estou indo.— disse numa voz um tanto vaga, com um misto de tristeza, enquanto fingia um sorriso.

Hermione a encarou um tanto quanto confusa, mas achou melhor se retirar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Algumas horas depois, lá estava Gina, sentada nos jardins da Toca, enquanto ouvia Gui jurar amor eterno à Fleur. A francesa prometera que não importava o que acontecesse, o que o mundo colocasse em meio à eles. Ela sempre iria amá-lo.

Sem suportar nem mais um minuto, Gina chorou. Silenciosamente, sem ninguém realmente se importar, já que muitas pessoas choram em casamentos.

Então, olhou para algumas fileiras a frente e o viu. Ele parecia inquieto em sua cadeira, se remexia enquanto Fleur continuava com seu péssimo inglês.

Quando todos levantaram de seus acentos sorrindo, e a garota continuava lá imóvel, incapaz de sorrir como eles, viu que poderia causar suspeitas se continuasse lá.

Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a cozinha, estava quase lá quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Se virou rapidamente. Harry a encarava.

Seu semblante era pesado, os olhos fundos das noites não dormidas, o cansaço aparente.

— Oi.— ele disse bem baixinho.

— Oi.— mais uma vez forçou um sorriso naquele dia.

— Nós vamos amanhã bem cedo. Quero dizer, Rony, Hermione e eu.— explicou. Gina meramente assentiu com a cabeça.

— Se cuida, por favor. Está bem?

— Ok.

— Eu tenho que...— ela apontou para cozinha.

— Eu amo você.

Gina deixou o espaço que existia entre eles se reduzir à zero. Abraçou-o com uma força, um desejo desesperado de não deixá-lo ir. Um desejo desesperado de não deixá-lo ir para o futuro tortuoso que o aguardava.

Egoísta? É. Podiam chamar assim o seu gesto.

Mas quão egoísta não era o mundo por deixá-la sem o homem que mais amara na vida?

Harry a afastou e com aquele mesmo semblante olhou fundo em seus olhos enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Gina sorriu em meio as lágrimas, sorriu verdadeiramente ao toque. E sem se controlar capturou os lábios dele nos seus, num beijo doce.

Abriu um pouco mais a boca, deixando a língua dele entrar para poder derreter na dela. Para ter o último beijo, por um longo tempo. Talvez até mesmo o último beijo que compartilharia com o garoto de seus sonhos.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Harry segurou as mãos dela e sorriu.

Sua imagem de longe lembrava aquele Harry do sonho, mas era ele e era isso que importava.

Harry largou a mão da garota e andando entrou na cozinha, sozinho.

Gina permaneceu no jardim. Pensando...

Talvez Harry morresse, talvez não. Talvez aquele fosse o último beijo dos dois, talvez não. Talvez eles nunca mais se vissem, talvez não.

Mas certas coisas Gina tinha certeza. Ela tinha certeza que o esperaria pelo tempo que fosse necessário, ela sabia que Harry confiava nela e ela nele, tinha certeza que não amaria mais ninguém como o amava. E era aquela esperança de que talvez, somente talvez, eles viriam a se reencontrar e continuar de onde pararam que a mantinha ali, de pé.

Porque simplesmente, Harry era seu _escolhido_.


End file.
